Goku and Vegeta vs Sonic and Shadow
description G&V_VS_S&S.png|Scythe watch Saiyans vs Hedgehogs by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Shoten Jump VS Sega. In the season one finale, we settle an iconic tag team rivalry. Super Saiyans vs Super Hedgehogs, which transforming, energy blasting, team between the hero and anti-heroes will stand victorious in the end? Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU scythe: With seemingly endless transformations, similar personality's, loads of energy blasts, and a rivalry sense the 2001, these two hero teams are legendary. soul: And everybody wants to know who would kick who's ass in a fight. And I mean everyone. scythe: Goku and Vegeta, the legendary saiyans. soul: And Sonic and Shadow, the fastest things alive. ''' scythe: To ensure no stone's are left unturned, we will be compositing different feat's from different version's of the character's. As such video game exclusive transformation's for Vegeta will be taking into account, as will GT and the DBZ movies. '''soul: This also means Sonic and Shadow will get Archie and Sonic X feats. He's Scythe and I'm Soul, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Goku & Vegeta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g86Y3vHFhvg soul: YOU KNOW THE STORY FOKES! Goku and Vegeta are the last two full blooded Saiyan's, their warrior race decimated by the evil tyrant Freeza. They lived separate lives for years till they finally met. Though enemy's at first they eventually put their differences aside to take on Freeza and avenge their race. ' scythe: Considering we've covered Goku and Vegeta once before, we will instead recommend you go and look at their sections in Goku VS Asriel & Vegeta vs Akuma to learn the full extent of their cannon ability's before coming here to learn about the extra stuff. Goku: * Full Name: Son Goku ** Birth Name: Kakarot * Age: 53 = 45 * Height: 175 cm / 5'9" * Weight: 62 kg / 137 Ibs * Occupation: Radish farmer * Flight * Super Saiyan 1-3, and both God forms * Ki blasts * Teleporting * Most notable technique's: Kamehameha, Spirit bomb, Dragon Fist, Instant Transmission Vegeta: * Height: 5'3"Fi * Weight: 123 lbs. * Saiyan Prince * Elite Warrior Class * Trained in Martial Arts * Ki basts * Super Saiyan 1-2, God Blue * Most notable techmique's: Galick Gun, Big Bang Attack, Final Flash '''soul: Let's start with the obvious one: Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta ' Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta * Vegeta given the Power of Super Saiyan 3 * 4x stronger than full power Super Saiyan 2 * Drains stamina quickly '''soul: That right folks, within DBZ games Vegeta has unlocked Super Saiyan 3, gaining its 4 times boost over SSJ2, however he does also have SSJ3's notorious stamina drain. scythe: However, Goku and Vegeta can pull an unexpected move. Using the power of the metamorian fusion dance, they can combine their powers and fuse into: Gogeta! Gogeta: * Fusion of Goku and Vegeta * SSJ1 & SSJ4 Status * Lasts 30 minuets * Iconic move: Soul Buster, 100x Big Bang Kamehameha soul: Gogeta is a fusion of Goku and Vegeta, powerful enough to take on beings on Kid Buu's level without even getting hit. And ontop of that, he can reach Super Saiyan 4 status. Super Saiyan 4 * The strongest level of Super saiyan (GT timeline) * Looks like a monkey * 10x stronger than SSJ3 scythe: speaking of Super Saiyan 4, it's said to be the "Ultimate Saiyan battle form" and possibly stronger than gods. It lacks a stamina drain, making it very useful in combat, and overall one of the strongest saiyan forms in existence. soul: It looks extremely stupid though. Like seriously, where's the golden hair!? scythe: Goku and Vegeta do not have a single method of fusion however. Through the power of the Kai's potara, they can fuse into the ultimate warrior: Vegito. Vegito * Stronger than Gogeta * SSJ1 & SSB status * Last's an hour * Can surround his punches with Ki * Iconic Moves: Spirit Sword, Final Kamehameha soul: Vegito is said to be more powerful than Gogeta. Aside from Supr Saiyan, Vegito can also become a SUPER SAIYAN BLUE!! Vegito can surround his fists with Ki energy, drastically increasing striking power. Goku & Vegeta: feats * Combined, took down Kid Buu, Eis and Nova Shenron, Goku Black and Zamasu, and most of universe 9's strongest fighters * Powerful enough to fight Beerus, the God of Destruction * Goku alone: defeated Demigra (with help from Ace)' ' * Vegeta alone: killed Super Janemba with Final Flash (XV2) * Vegito: overpowered BuuHan and Merged Zamasu * Gogeta: slaughtered Super Janemba (FR) and overpowered Omega Shenron scythe: Over the years Goku and Vegeta have taken down beings powerful enough to destroy universes, and fusing only makes them stronger. Demons, Dragons, Gods, nothing has ever proven to much for them. soul: Except for their wives! I mean, they're the strongest warriors in their universe, yet their wives are somehow worse then Zamasu?! ' Goku and Vegeta: Faults * Both are extremely cocky and Arrogant * Often struggle to get along * Both Fusions are timed * Most Super Saiyan forms drain Ki, which is not infinite * SSJ3's stamina drain scythe: However Goku and Vegeta are NOT perfect, despite what most of the internet want's you to think. The are cocky, posses limited Ki, most Super Saiyan forms drain stamina quickly, and then often fight each other more then their enemy's. Still, whenever the universe is in peril, you can always count on Goku and Vegeta to save the day...given a minimum of 20 episodes and some filler. ''Goku and Vegeta go Super Saiyan Blue in front of Black and Zamasu. Sonic & Shadow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqzNOU9xRIw scythe: Sonic and Shadow come from two entirely separate backgrounds. Shadow was born on the Space Colony Ark 50 years ago, while Sonic was born on Earth with the gift of super speed. While enemy's at first, Sonic and Shadow eventually became ally's in the never-ending quest for justice. Sonic: * Height: 3' 3" * Weight: 77 lbs * Age: Somewhere between 15 and 17. Not really clear * Fur: Blue * Eyes: Green * Occupation: Freedom Fighter. * Alias: The Blue Blur, The Fastest Thing Alive, Knight of the Wind, King Arthur (yes, really) Shadow: * Height: 3'3" * Weight: 77 lbs. * Age: Dunno, something around 50 * Bio-Engineered Ultimate Life Form * Nearly Indestructible * Hypersonic Speeds * Martial Arts Skills * Possesses Black Arms DNA * Grows stronger by removing the rings on his wrists. scythe: Sonic and Shadow posses very similar move sets. Both hedgehogs can run at speeds faster than light, curl up into spiky balls powerful enough to rip through solid metal, and are masters in hand to hand combat. 'soul: The hedgehogs are also capable of controlling time and space with chaos energy, as well as several other powerful ability's ' Chaos Energy Powers: Shadow: * Chaos Control * Chaos Arrow/Spear/Lance * Chaos Blast * Chaos Boost Sonic: * Chaos Control * Sonic Wind * Sonic Wave '''soul: Chaos Control gives the user control over time and space, allowing for teleportation and the ability to stop time. Shadow's Chaos Spear is a powerful energy blasts that can be charged up for powerful blasts, rapid fired as the weaker Chaos Arrow, or supercharged into the deadly Chaos Lance. scythe: Shadow's Chaos Blast his unquestionably his most powerful attack. This attack was powerful enough to destroy just about everything within seconds. The Chaos Boost has 3 levels, and can temporarily increase his stats. And like Shadow, Sonic can use Chaos Control to manipulate time and space. soul: The Sonic wind is Sonic's main energy attack, which is a sortta energy vortex Sonic used in SA2. The Sonic Wave was used in Sonic Battle, and is created from Sonic releasing a burst of Chaos Energy from a spin-dash charge. ' Sonic & Shadow: Natural Powers * Faster Than Light Travel * Super Strength * Superhuman Durability * Spin Dashing * Homing attack * Light Speed Attack scythe: Naturally, both Sonic and Shadow can run a speeds faster than light, posses planet destroying strength, an attack for attacking at light speed, a spin dash which let's them curl up into a ball and ZOOM AWAY, and the homing attack which locks on and hit's multiple times. Both have also survived falling from orbit. '''soul: And with all seven Chaos Emeralds, the source of chaos energy, Sonic and Shadow can attain super states and- ' Sonic & Shadow: Super Forms * 1000x stronger & faster * Drastic enhance Chaos Powers * Complete invulnerability * Flight * Super Saiyan rip off * Restores stamina and heals wounds when detransforming '''soul: HEEEEEEEEY, this looks familiar. scythe: In their Super forms, Sonic and Shadow gain natural flight, a drastic increase to their chaos ability's, and complete invulnerability. As well as that, they gain a 100 percent strength, power, and speed increase. And while this may be the end of Shadow's power ups, Sonic has a few more tricks up his non-existent sleeves. Dark Super Sonic * Unsaid boost over normal Super Sonic * Uses dark/negative chaos energy * Usually gained from an insane rage boost scythe: Dark Super Sonic is a form created of pure negative chaos energy and pure hatred. This form is said to be stronger than normal Super Sonic, though it's not said be how much. However, even the almost scary power of Dark Super Sonic is void the godly porn of Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic * Generally considered Sonic's strongest form * 2 to 3x stronger than Dark Super Sonic * Unique move(s): Hyper Flash, Hyper Dash * Faster than All other forms by a huge amount * Restores stamina and heals all wounds when detransforming 'soul: Hyper Sonic was only used within one game, but still holds a reputation as Sonic's ultimate form. The form is said to at least 2 to 3 times stronger than Dark Sonic, as well as faster and more powerful chaos energy attacks. He can further increase his speed with the Hyper Flash, or release a blast of pure chaos energy with the Hyper Flash. ' Fight Conclusion Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Scythe Watch Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant